


My Dream All Along

by godoka13 (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/godoka13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutty one shot hehe. follows the canon plot briefly but goes the way i wanted it to</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dream All Along

**Author's Note:**

> unedited lmao. tell me if there's anything wrong thanks

Haruka and Makoto were standing opposite each other after a rather intense shouting match and were breathing heavily. They never fought, in most cases it was just casual banter, never an actual argument. Makoto began to speak "Look Haruka, I know how you fee-"

"No." Haruka cut him off and Makoto was taken back.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You don't know how I feel Makoto. You don't." His words struck Makoto and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"We've been friends for so long I'm sure I would know how you feel, Haruka." He said softly but Haruka refused and shook his head.

"Even if you've known me for a hundred years you would never know how I truly feel, unless I tell you.." He trailed off and looked away and Makoto felt anxiety build up in him. _Could it be that Haruka hates him? He couldn't keep a strong facade for that long... could he?_

"Well, tell me then."

 

There was a terse silence before Haruka began slowly. "You, you might hate me."

"What could possibly make me hate you?"

"You don't understand." Haruka turned and rushed to leave but Makoto grabbed his arm.

"Tell me! Please!" He said and Haruka yanked his arm out of Makoto's grip. He turned slowly, facing him and brushed his dark bangs from his eyes. "I- I can't do this.."

"Yes, you can! You can-"

"I am utterly and completely in love with you! Goddamn it Makoto, I love you more than water, I dived in headfirst and look where I am, in the deep end!" Haruka spat then put his face in his hands and the tears threatened to spill and he drew in irregular breaths. The silence between them was heavy and deafening and Makoto drew in a breath before speaking. "Don't worry Haru, I'll pull you up." 

He hesitated before reaching but then placed his hands on Haruka's head and lifted it up so he could see him. Haruka's face was flushed red with tears brimming his eyes and Makoto smiled softly then whispered. "And I'm not gonna stop anytime soon." 

 

Haruka felt a small smile tug at his downturned lips, he felt his chest swell up and he let out a small laugh before jumping forward and pulling Makoto into a tight hug. He nuzzled his nee between the crook of makoto's neck and shoulder. He breathed in his scent and then whispered "Don't leave me, please." 

"I never said I was leaving you, just leaving this town." Makoto whispered back and looped his arms around Haruka's small frame. "Come with me to Tokyo, Haru, maybe you'll find something there you wanna study." 

 

There was a pause.

"I don't know." Haruka muttered and looked up to Makoto. "I don't know what I could do Makoto. I told you, I have no dreams, no ambi-"

"Shut up." Makoto cut him off. "You do, you just don't know it now, maybe you'll know tomorrow or next year, I don't know but you do." He drew in a deep breath. "It could be right in front of you too or.." 

Another pause. Haruka drew back and looked out to the darkening horizon. Makoto looked at him worriedly. Was that too much? 

"You have a point, like usual. Just don't move to Pangea." Haruka mused before chuckling to himself.

"I told you to shut up about that!" Makoto flustered and Haruka snorted. 

"Never! A third year, oh my go-" He broke off in fits of laughter and Makoto's expression softened, his laughter was a lovely sound. 

"You should laugh more." He muttered without realising it. Haruka stopped laughing and looked at him, blush dusting his pale features. He stepped forward and looked up into Makoto's green eyes. 

"Maybe I know my future now.." 

Makoto looked down into those blue eyes and leaned down, their lips brushing. He whispered soflty, his breath tickling Haruka's skin. "See? You always had one."

"Shut up, cat lover."

"Mackerelmore."

Haruka then leaned up and their lips connected and Makoto could taste mackerel and smiled into the kiss. He pushed down, deepening the kiss and Haruka's hand reached up and tangled itself into Makoto's brown locks, they then broke for air.

 

"Lets go." Haruka whispered then dragged Makoto behind him. It was a short walk before they reached Haruka's house. The minute the door was closed, they were back kissing. 

It was more heated and hands had less control. They stumbled into Haruka's room and Makoto pushed Haruka down below him. He looked at the small figure before leaning down and sucking on his neck and Haruka groan and bucked his hips up Makoto. 

He felt Makoto smile against his neck and he then pulled off his shirt and Haruka admired the valley muscles along Makoto's chest, soon he took off his own shirt. They sat there and then Makoto spotted Haruka's boner and blushed heavily and Haruka groaned and threw a pillow over his face groaning in embarrassment. Makoto laughed and then started to pull down Haruka's pants with the boxers to reveal his hard dick.

Makoto grasped his and started to work his hand up and down and Haruka moaned. He leaned over and sucked on the head, his tongue occasionally swirling around it, He then wrapped his mouth around the entire length and moved up and down working his hands as well. He drew back for air and looked up at Haruka who was moaning and was trying to hide them. 

"No, don't. Please, I wan't to hear you.." Makoto whispered and Haruka looked down and chuckled weakly, pleasure darkening his eyes.

Makoto got up and grabbed some nearby lube and condoms not questioning as to why Haruka had it there, it was almost as if he had predicted that this would happen. He smiled, Haruka was always insightful. He pulled off his pants and slid on the condom. He raised Haruka's legs and stopped.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked and Haruka nodded and Makoto spread lubricant on his fingers. He inserted one into Haruka's puckered hole and worked it back and forth, trying to find his spot. 

Haruka squirmed uncomfortably but then cried out when Makoto hit his sweet spot. His cries turned into embarrassing moans as Makoto inserted one more digit and worked faster. Soon it was three digits and Haruka was a moaning mess, Makoto then drew out before inserting himself into Haruka and groaned loudly. 

He moved back and forth increasing his pace and Haruka moaned underneath him. The room was full of their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

"You're so beautiful.." Murmured Makoto as he looked down at Haruka who turned a bright shade of red and pulled a pillow over his face and Makoto laughed in the midst of a groan, he saw Haruka's member dripping with precum and sweat so he lifted it and started to stroke it softly and Haruka groaned louder and slowly removed the pillow from his face and looked into Makoto's eyed which were lust filled. He moaned at the sight above him and Makoto felt himself coming to his climax. He stroked and thrusted faster, the bed creaked underneath their sweaty bodies. Haruka was the first to reach his orgasm and he squirted cum all over Makotos hand and his chest. Makoto saw the lewd face Haruka was making during his orgasm and he came.

He fell forward panting on Haruka's sweaty chest and slowly drew himself out. There was silence between the two and Haruka laughed. "Man, I wasn't expecting that from you Makoto." He wrapped his hands around Makoto and pushed him off him so Makoto was facing him. "But that's not saying I didn't enjoy it." He pecked Makoto's nose and pushed hair from his forehead. 

"I love you." He muttered softly, running his fingers lightly over Makoto's face.

"Mhm, love you too fish boy." 

"Hey! It's delicou-"

"I'm teasing, I love you." Makoto drew Haruka and kissed him softly. "Now let's get some rest, it's gonna hurt tomorrow." He laughed shortly and Haruka smiled, closing his eyes while facing the love of his love.

 


End file.
